Nameccian
Namekian Namekian Namek |ref =''Daizenshū'' 4, page 45 |status = Extant |races = |deities = |planet = New Namekku Namekku |galaxy = |universe =7th Universe |universe2=6th Universe |traits = Innate ability to asexually reproduce Elongate limbs/extremities Hyperacusis hearing |members = *Cymbal *Dende *Drum *God *Katas *Mūri *Nail *Piano *Piccolo Junior *Piccolo *Saichōrō *Slug *Tambourine }} The Nameccians are an extraterrestrial species that exist in the 6th and 7th Universe. They are native to planet Namekku. History According to Champa, the Nameccians of the 7th Universe shaved off pieces of the original Super Dragon Balls to create the original Nameccian Dragon Balls.Dragon Ball Super chapter 6 Overview Reproduction and Life Cycle Nameccians, due to lacking genders, breed by birthing eggs, from which young Nameccians then hatch. Nameccians have very efficient growth, unlike humans. They grow from hatchlings into teenagers in just three years and reach adulthood a fairly short amount of time afterwards. At this point, their aging slows to a crawl, enabling them to live up to around 500 years before dying of old age. Even as hatchlings, they are fully aware of their surroundings and do not require parents to nurture them as humans do. Societal Structure Nameccian society is built around village centers; each village is scattered across the surface of their planet, fairly far from each other. The villages in turn are led by their Elders, seemingly the Eldest Nameccian in the village at the time, and these Elders in question hold one of the seven Nameccian Dragon Balls. At the head of the Nameccian society as a whole was the Oldest Elder, who would later pass his position on to Mūri. Individuals appear to be split up into castes of the Warrior Clan, the Dragon Clan, and those who till the land — though Nail was claimed to be the last true Nameccian warrior. The Dragon Clan are Nameccians who create Dragon Balls, and can have their lives tied to an existing set when the previous creator passes on. Warrior Nameccians are as the name implies, powerful Nameccians with combat strength above the average. And the Nameccians who till the land are those who grow the trees that are vital to Nameccians to provide a stable ecosystem for their survival. Diet Nameccians are creatures who do not require solid food to survive — though the key word should be taken as 'require' — and due to their biology, can survive fine just by drinking water. In spite of this, Nameccians can eat solid food without problems, as Piccolo has been seen eating food. The reason they can survive on nothing but water is due to an enzyme in their bodies that converts water into the nutrients they need.The Truth About the “Dragon Ball” Manga Personality Nameccians are known to be traditionally peaceful individuals, who rarely hearken towards violence unless provoked. They are seemingly content with their lives, which were devoid of conflict before Freeza arrived. The tyrant noted that he had never seen a race quite so stubborn before, as the Nameccians displayed a great willingness to die for their planet and their people. Appearance Nameccians are green-skinned humanoids, whose distinctive features include their forehead antennae, sharp canines, pointed ears, and long nails, as well as pink patches across their skin. They all possess stern eyes, but their facial features and structure can vary as often as an Earthling or Saiyan. As Nameccians age, their skin begins to wrinkle, and the pink patches on their skin begin to change hue to orange. Despite being agender, all Nameccians have builds that would correlate with males in species such as Earthlings. Mutants Birthing an Egg is an ability used by the Dragon Clan to spit out eggs containing their children from their mouths. It is the Nameccians' asexual reproduction, and is also used by the pure evil King Piccolo. King Piccolo's version that creates Mutated Nameccians is called Pokopen. His technique is most likely a corrupt version of the Nameccian asexual reproduction, as his sons are technically Nameccians rather than demons (as they were originally believed to be). He can choose the appearance of his son, as shown when he deemed it only fitting that the son gathering the Dragon Balls for him would resemble a dragon, after which he spawns Cymbal in this akin appearance. It is said that the evil spirit of King Piccolo warped them into horrible mutants. These creatures are technically the first Nameccians to appear, making their first appearance in the chapter "The Death of Kuririn" and the episode "Enter King Piccolo". All of the named Mutated Namekians have names based on musical instruments, just like Piccolo. Anybody killed by these Nameccians spend eternity in a state of limbo rather than being sent to the typical places in the afterlife. Abilities Physical Abilities Nameccians are beings possess a natural resilience and strange biology. It isn't known if they are naturally stronger than Earthlings while untrained, but those who do train to become warriors have physical strength that does exceed most Earthlings. Depending on their level of training, they have shown the ability to easily keep up with Saiyans at early developmental stages in their lives — as the elderly Piccolo Diamaō and the young Piccolo Jr. were able to match the child and teenage Gokū with ease. Furthermore, Nameccians have a biological ability that allows them to manipulate their armsDragon Ball chapter 173, stretching them beyond normal limits to attack an opponent from a distance. Piccolo has shown the ability to control a severed limb, similar to a Genie.Dragon Ball Super episode 88 They can also gigantify themselves, another technique available due to their unique bodily composition.Dragon Ball chapter 186 They can also assimilate other Nameccians, though the process must be willing on both parties.Dragon Ball chapter 295 Notably, Nameccians do not feel cold as easily as Earthlings.Dragon Ball chapter 349, page 3 Healing Nameccians have a form of healing that is unique among biological species — the ability to mend their wounds through Regeneration. Nameccians are the only species shown to possess this form of healing naturally, and by Piccolo's own admission, can recover from any wound so long as their head remains intact. Despite this boon, it is not without its limitations; a Nameccian who regenerates places stress on their body, and when the limb is regenerated, their combat power drops, and stays there. In Other Universes In the 6th Universe, Nameccians formerly existed, which appeared more muted in colouration than the race in the 7th Universe. As with the Nameccians of the 7th Universe, the 6th Universe Nameccians possessed Dragon Balls. Upon the 6th Universe team being eliminated from the Tournament of Power, the race was annihilated when the two Zen'ō erased their universe.Dragon Ball Super episode 118 In Other Media Video Games Trivia *The name of the Nameccians derives from the japanese spelling of the word . *In the English dub of Dragon Ball Z, the term "Namek" is used in reference to a member of the Nameccian race as often as "Namekian" is used. *Nameccians are most likely photosynthetic because they only need water (and presumably sunlight) to survive since photosynthesis uses sunlight to convert water and carbon dioxide into oxygen and glucose, a process that requires external energy. Evidence towards this is their green skin, a common feature in photosynthetic organisms. References sr:Namekijanac Category:Racial Groups